


Performative

by riaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaru/pseuds/riaru
Summary: Atsumu just wants everyone else to pay attention to Osamu too.





	

There's a group of first year girls watching as they walk past and Atsumu watches them right back, their gaze following him. He grins at them, then drapes an arm around Osamu's shoulder.

"What," Osamu asks very quietly, "are you doing?"

Atsumu waves his hand in the girls' vague direction, brushing Osamu's chin by accident. He hears a murmur go through their group, quiet but frantic all the same, and figures that it does the explaining for him. 

"Giving them something to get excited about," Atsumu hums, then blows on the nape of Osamu's neck, ruffling the longer strands of hair.

"Off," Osamu tells him, shrugging his shoulder to dislodge Atsumu. 

"You're no fun," Atsumu grumbles, and Osamu doesn't protest as he bumps their shoulders together. 

"Isn't that your job?" Osamu asks, raising an eyebrow. He keeps walking without even looking at the girls, but Atsumu supposes that it works for him. That's what they like about him—or so he's heard. Atsumu doesn't really get it when he knows that his smile is much more effective, but it doesn't really matter. Osamu probably knows what he's doing anyway. He usually does.

"You should play along, though," Atsumu insists, tugging on the hem of Osamu's jacket. "Come on." 

"Atsumu." Osamu grabs for his hand, prying it off his jacket. 

The girls, still watching them, react in an odd way. Atsumu thinks that he can hear them muttering excitedly amongst themselves but he's less interested in their reaction and much more interested in the fact that Osamu is still holding onto his hand, looking at it like he doesn't quite know what to do with it. 

Atsumu makes the decision for him, linking their fingers together.

"Ugh." Osamu pulls his hand away, walking ahead of him. 

Atsumu glances over his shoulder, but the girls are dispersing, no longer watching him. He should be glad, but the lack of an audience makes him feel adrift for a moment.

"I was just giving them something to look at," Atsumu tells his twin, catching up and falling into step with him.

"You don't need to do anything special for that," Osamu mutters, glancing at Atsumu from the corner of his eye. "They'll watch you no matter what."

"It's more fun if they watch _us_ ," Atsumu replies. "They don't pay enough attention to you, when you should be getting just as much attention as I do."

"I don't see why. We're not the same person." 

Atsumu pokes him in the side. Osamu swats his hand away, not looking at him. 

"It doesn't matter," Osamu insists. "I don't need… any of that. I don't care if they're watching me, or if they're cheering for me, or anything else. That's up to them, I'm not going to do anything to change it. Stop pouting."

"You're not even looking at me," Atsumu pouts. 

Osamu shakes his head, but there's a touch of fondness in his expression, subtle enough that only Atsumu would be able to pick up on it. "I know you. That's the important thing, as far as I'm concerned. I know the way you think. I know what you feel. I don't need attention from strangers when I have something that actually matters to me instead." 

"Me," Atsumu realises, his eyes going wide with surprise for a moment, before a grin spreads across his lips. "You really care—"

"We're going to be late," Osamu cuts him off, picking up his pace. "C'mon." 

There's no practice today. Atsumu lets Osamu lead the way home, their shoulders bumping, arms brushing as they wait on street corners. Atsumu enjoys the brief moments of warmth, and the way they both lean into it, just a little, before it's time to start walking again. 

"Is it really such a bad thing?" Atsumu asks as they reach home, shutting the door behind them. "Wanting everyone to know how great you are?"

Osamu snorts, shaking his head. He reaches for Atsumu, hand sliding over the nape of his neck, up into his hair, scratching gently, affectionately. He brings their foreheads together and Atsumu's breath hitches, his eyes closing on instinct. 

"I don't care about that," Osamu tells him again. "But this? I share enough of you. I'm not sharing this just so people can watch. Not for attention. Not for anything." 

Atsumu leans forward, stealing a kiss he knows better than to take with an audience. Osamu returns it, harder, then pulls away, walking further into the house. 

"I'm hungry," Osamu declares to the otherwise empty house, walking into the kitchen. "You? What do you feel like eating?"

Standing there for a moment longer, Atsumu touches his fingers to his lips, then looks up with a smile, following his brother into the kitchen. "I don't mind. Whatever you feel like. That's good enough for me."


End file.
